JurassicZilla Pt1
by MARSHIMMER stories
Summary: Monroe and Delilah just want a normal time at the new Jurassic Island, and scientist Sam just wants to launch the new Lightonic Bomb. But when things go wrong, the 3 must band together, and save the world...but can they?
JurassicZilla

Godzilla and Jurassic World Crossover

By: Michael

 **Prologue**

After the failure of Jurassic World and the encounter with Godzilla, the world was finally coming back to its senses. Now you should know, these horrific events happened oddly at the same time, and ended almost the exact same day. No one knew exactly why this happened, but luckily the new generation was beginning and the events were slowly dyeing off. But just when the world couldn't have been better in all its years, the announcement came. Jurassic Island was about to open July 11 of 2044. caos exploded all over the U.S. With people wondering why in the world they would re-re-open such a disastrous place. Also people were wondering were this "Jurassic Island" would be placed, considering the original Island that held the first two Jurassic Parks, and all the life that was on it, was completely demolished after Jurassic World failed. Just a week away would be the grand re-re-opening of the knew Jurassic Island, and the collapse of the world with it.

At the same time of the dreadful announcement came the testing of the new Lightonic Bomb, the project by Electro Laboratories. The Lightonic Bomb used the same power of one million lightning strikes into the power of an atomic bomb. The testing was supposed to take place July 11 of 2044 on a big island in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. This test was all over the news which just added more caos on top of the Jurassic Island delema. Some people were concerned and scared that there would be another Godzilla incident. But most people saw it as a new future for the United States. July 11th was coming fast, and so was the apocalyptic fall of the United States.

Now I should tell you about Monroe and Delilah. They are great friends and have been for eight years. Monroe is 13 and his father had experienced Jurassic World with his older brother when he was younger, so Monroe was nothing but excited about Jurassic Island and was counting down the days till it opened. Delilah is also 13 and her mother was a lucky survivor from the Godzilla nightmare, so Delilah was TERRIFIED about the bomb testing that was about to take place in five days or so. But anyways the two were fighting over if Jurassic Island would turn out good or bad and if Godzilla would return after the bomb testing. Monroe was being optimistic and saying everything would turn out great, while Delilah was totally disagreeing. I'm sure you know who was correct. In the middle of there fight is when the loud shaking happened, along with a giant clash that was loud enough to hear from space, they both gulped...

Monroe ran over to the window to see the tropical storm Lily was rolling through there town, and the sound was only a loud thunder strike. Delilah slumped over a sighed deeply

"that was a little un-called for"

"What are you scaaared?" Monroe said like a haunted ghost.

"Shut up" Delilah said rolling her eyes.

"Well I better get going" Monroe stated grabbing his bag and jacket, "See ya tomorrow"

 **Chapter 1**

*RIING *RIIIING, Monroe's phone rang rapidly to announce the grand opening of Jurassic Island. Which of course woke up the eager Monroe who immediately grabbed his already packed bag and sprinted out his room.

"Come on dad lets go!"

"I think you're forgetting something" Monroe's dad said as he walked out of the office room.

"What?" Monroe asked with a confused face.

"I don't think you wanna go to a grand opening in your PJ's" his dad said laughing.

Monroe looked down to see he was wearing his pajamas "Oh" he then sprinted to his room, got dressed, and ran back down.

"NOW we can go" his father said walking out the door

"Hey wait up!" Monroe said running through the door way.

After about an hour of Monroe trying to get the completely terrified Delilah out her front door, the three were finally at the airport heading towards there plane, Everpoint Airlines.

After about another two hours the plane landed at the drop off section of Jurassic Island, which was actually three times bigger than the original island, but didn't have near as much hills. Monroe immediately ran off the plane and headed toward the main section of Jurassic Island, were there was an elevator that lead to a sky box were you could see the whole park. Delilah and Monroe's father ran quickly to catch up with Monroe, and when they did they were completely out of breath.

"Could you go any faster?" Delilah said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Monroe said with a blushed face.

The elevator rang to indicate the tourists to enter in. After a quick 30 seconds the elevator doors opened back up and everyone sprinted out. Monroe put his face up against the newly polished bullet proof glass and looked over the beautiful island. He saw nothing but roller coasters, buildings, restaurants, cages full of many different species of dinosaur, dinosaur petting zoos, and much MUCH more. He looked over at Delilah who was digging her face in Monroe's dads shirt. Monroe laughed and continued to walk around the sky box, which had a floor made up of the same glass as the walls. So it almost seemed as if Monroe was walking on air, this of course made Delilah even more scared then she already was. This was when the sky box made a serious jolt. Immediately after the sirens blared,

people started scrambling for the elevator doors, this causing Monroe to lose his friend and his father. Monroe put his hands up to his ears, closed his eyes, and started to count down from twenty. 19,18,17,16...Suddenly a loud voice went over the intercom

"WELCOME tourists to Jurassic Island! I hope you enjoyed our 'dinosaur attack simulator'"

The sudden voice chuckled

"But don't worry! No dinosaurs have escaped! They are all enclosed in their electric cages using new technology by Electro Labs! More powerful than steel times 10!"

Monroe let out a big breath a leaned against the glass. The young raspy voice continued,

"But seriously, if anyone was hurt, please escort yourself to one of our 5 hospital locations. Although I'm sure no one was considering we take very VERY careful precautions on _everything._ Anyways, I hope you enjoy your stay at the EXTREMELY safe and new Jurassic Island. Also, corn dogs are half off, SO GO BUY SOME!"

Monroe, along with pretty much everyone else, let out a relief fulled laugh. Suddenly Delilah ran up to him.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, man isn't this place great?"

Monroe's dad butted in,

"Hey I think we better get done with what we're going to do and get out of her" He said very cautiously

"C'mon, are you guys getting jumpy over a joke?" Monroe asked

"No, just this place seems a little...off" The dad responded

"Plus I've been scared to many times lately" Delilah added

Monroe slightly smiled and nodded in agreement. The three continued down the newly polished stone road, toward the green trees, laughing children, and bored adults of Jurassic Island.

 **Chapter 2**

EARLIER THAT DAY...

"SAM, COME HERE"

A scrawny middle-aged man suddenly jolted out of his hammock and fell to the floor. After adjusting his glasses, he scrambled up and walked toward the voice. Tripping a couple times along the way.

"Yes Dr. Mayns?" Sam asked straightening his white button up shirt.

"I told you an hour ago to get the equipment ready for our trip to the island"

"Sorry Dr. Maynes, I'll get right on that" Sam said as he smiled and scrambled away. He looked at his watch, 3:07 A.M. Sam wiped his eyes. He was tired, but he know that not a minute could be wasted. Today, in 10 hours, the new Lightonic Bomb would take its first testing.

Sam struggled to put the heavy crates of mechanic equipment into the truck. He'd been doing this for about an hour, and his back ached. But he continued on. Suddenly, a man appeared.

"Hey Sam" The man said

"Hey Jon! Whats up?"

The other nerdy man was Sam's best friend, and had been for 16 years.

"Dr. Mayns just told me I get to activate the bomb!" Jon screamed in excitement.

Sam had a sudden jolt of disbelief, sadness, and over all envy. Sam tried to hide his feelings and gave his best smile.

"That's awesome!" Sam said.

"Yea, he also said that if I do well, I'll actually get to start creating chemicals for the bomb!" Jon stated.

Sam stared at Jon, feeling more anger than he'd ever felt.

"oh." Sam said looking down.

"Anyways, I got to go, Mayns is gonna show me some stuff. Bye!" Jon said running off.

Sam watched him until he faded behind the buildings corner. He was furious. Sam had been working there for 5 years, and still all he did was load equipment and get coffee for the scientists. Jon had been working there for about a year-and-a-half, and he was making chemicals?! Sam picked up a rock and chucked it at the building, grinding his teeth.

"Hey Sam!" Called a man, "Get ready, we're leaving in 20!"

Sam grabbed his keys, got in the car, and without a thought, drove off in anger. Completely forgetting he'd left out the last crate...

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
